There exists a software to display a memo (hereinafter, referred to as “electronic sticky note”) in a shape, which imitates a shape of a sticky note, on a display area of a display unit of a computer. These are called an electronic sticky note system, sticky note software or the like. By use of the software, user can store a text as the electronic sticky note, and modify and delete contents of the electronic sticky note. Patent document 1 discloses an example of such the electronic sticky system.
Patent document 2 discloses an example of a system in which an application is activated and executed by use of data of the electronic sticky note. The electronic document reading system, which is disclosed in the patent document 2, displays a list of text of the electronic sticky note which is stuck on an electronic document, and displays contents of the electronic document which are described in an area where the sticky note selected out of the displayed list is stuck. By the above mention, user can use the electronic sticky note like “bookmark” which is put in the electronic document.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1993 (Hei 5)-257633
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-031666
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-134415